borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales from the Borderlands
Tales from the Borderlands is an episodic graphic adventure game series developed by Telltale Games, with creative input from Gearbox Software. The game was initially released on November 25, 2014 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, on November 26th for Xbox One, on December 3rd for Xbox 360, and on December 18th for iOS and Android. Unlike the Borderlands shooter games, Tales of the Borderlands is a storytelling adventure where players choose how the story plays out. There are twists and turns that are dependent on player choices, and using simple keyboard or mouse commands players will be asked to react to situations. The game will usually wait until a decision is made, but sometimes choices must be made before time runs out. The episodes feature two main characters: Rhys, a Hyperion business shark and Fiona, a tough-as-nails con artist. They have vastly different personalities but their circumstances force them to work together. How they and other characters in the story react is up to the player. Every choice made and everything they say is remembered by other characters and can influence later events. There are a total of five episodes in the adventure, each with their own release date. Chronology-wise, events of Tales from the Borderlands are unreliably narrated by Rhys and Fiona roughly a year after they actually happened. Relative to overall timeline, episodes 1 to 3 take place some time after events of Borderlands 2, just right before The Pre-Sequel's prologue and epilogue, and remaining are set shortly after that. Characters ;Main characters *Fiona *Rhys *Vaughn *Sasha *Handsome Jack ;Others *[[:Category:Tales from the Borderlands characters|List of Tales from the Borderlands characters]] Episodes #"Zer0 Sum" #"Atlas Mugged" #"Catch a Ride" #"Escape Plan Bravo" #"The Vault of the Traveler" Media Videos Tales from the Borderlands A Telltale Series Game -- Announcement Trailer|2013 Announcement Trailer Tales from the Borderlands - The Gearbox Interview|Gearbox Interview Tales from the Borderlands A Telltale Games Series - Welcome Back to Pandora (Again) Trailer|Premiere Trailer Tales from the Borderlands - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Tales from the Borderlands - Season Premiere Now Available on Android & iOS|"Zer0 Sum" Accolades Trailer Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 2, 'Atlas Mugged' Trailer|"Atlas Mugged" Trailer Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 3, 'Catch a Ride' Trailer|"Catch a Ride" Trailer Tales from the Borderlands Episode 4 - 'Escape Plan Bravo' Trailer|"Escape Plan Bravo" Trailer Tales from the Borderlands - Finale The Vault of the Traveler|"The Vault of the Traveler" Trailer Promotional Images TFTB AM Pre-Release 1.png TFTB AM Pre-Release 2.png TFTB AM Pre-Release 3.png TFTB AM Pre-Release 4.png TFTB AM Pre-Release 5.png TFTB AM Pre-Release 6.png Tales_Athena.jpg Tales_ep2villains.jpg TFTB CAR Pre-Release 1.png TFTB CAR Pre-Release 2.png TFTB CAR Pre-Release 3.png TFTB CAR Pre-Release 4.png TFTB CAR Pre-Release 5.png TFTB EPB Pre-Release 1.png TFTB EPB Pre-Release 2.png TFTB EPB Pre-Release 3.png TFTB EPB Pre-Release 4.png TFTB EPB Pre-Release 5.png External Links *Unofficial FAQ from TellTale's site regarding the game fr:Tales from the Borderlands ru:Tales from the Borderlands de:Tales from the Borderlands es:Tales from the Borderlands uk:Історії з Прикордоння Category:Content